pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Bamb'o
Ernest Bamb'o (Bam-BO) is a Pokémon Professor from the Tandor region, who specializes in the study of Pokémon Elements. He employs the Player and Theo to help him research Pokémon from around the region. In the game Role Professor Bamb'o is the first character the player meets in the game, as he delivers the introductory lecture. The player is then meant to head to his lab, where he administers the Pokémon Trainer Test and gives the player and Theo their Starter Pokémon and a PokéDex. After the player gets the first Gym Badge, he sends Theo to deliver HM06 Rock Smash. The player returns to Moki Town, where he congratulates them on a job well done and gives them 5 Poké Balls. ' The player runs into Bamb'o again in Rochfale Town, where he is helping Professor Cypress deal with the crisis of the missing Pokémon at Rochfale Labs. After the First Strike, Bamb'o meets the player in Vinoville Town to express his sympathies and concerns about Theo. He then gives the player an evolutionary stone of their choice. The emergence of Nuclear Pokémon causes him to change the course of his research to focus on why it happens and if a cure can be found. Pokédex Milestones Professor Bamb'o will give you rewards for reaching certain milestones in your collection. }} }} }} Personality Bamb'o has a very laid-back personality, as evidenced by his fashion choices of tropical shirts and shorts rather than a lab coat. He gets along well with Pokémon and was drawn to work with them from a young age. He has a curious streak and is always asking questions about how the world works. His research keeps him very busy, so he can't afford to venture around the region, although he does use his Pajay to fly to places of interest. Pokémon Professor Bamb'o does not battle, but he has a Pajay that he uses for transport around the region. He also keeps whichever starter wasn't picked by the player and Theo. Additionally, he has access to all of the Pokémon that the player captures but does not use, as well as many others he keeps in the lab for use in his research. Quotes Introduction ''Huh ? Who is it ? Oh, hello there ! Welcome to the world of Pokémon ! My name is Bamb'o. ... Er, but if you find that hard to pronounce, you can just call me the Pokémon Professor. You're that kid who's applying for a job, right ? Great ! Want the low-down on what you'll be doing ? I'll have you journey across the region, collecting specimens for my research. Along the way, you're sure to encounter all kinds of people. Some will be willing to cooperate and some not, but you should try and be friendly with everybody. We don't want a bad reputation, right ? People will ask for your help solving mysteries or lending them a hand when they're down. And it won't be easy --- there's dangers everywhere. Whether it be wild creatures or people with ill intent, you'll need to be on your guard. But keep a clear head on your shoulders, kid, and I'm sure you'll pull through just fine. Want the low-down on what you'll be doing ? We humans share this world with creatures known as Pokémon. More than mere animals, Pokémon possess astonishing powers and remarkable intelligence. People and Pokémon coexist in many ways. Some Pokémon are kept as pets, others help us with work, and still others are used in battle by Trainers such as yourself. But there's so much we still don't know about Pokémon. That's my job ! I study Pokémon for a living. Specifically, I'm an expert on Pokémon elements. Every Pokémon has an elemental type, and each type has its own strengths and weaknesses. But... why do they exist ? Are there new types we haven't discovered yet ? Ah, but I'll tell you more at your first day on the job. Report to my lab tomorrow to get your first Pokémon. Now, if you'd just fill out this form here... Who are you ? Player, are you ready ? Your journey --- your story --- is about to unfold. The future is a blank slate. You, together with your Pokémon, are going to fill it. There will be challenges and thrills, and you're bound to make exciting discoveries. Let's go ! Laboratory Hey, if it isn't Player! And uh, your friend... Tommy, was it? '' ''Theo : Honestly, pops, can't you even remember my name? It's Theo! Theo!! '' ''Bamb'o : Right, right... Theo. You're just in time. Today is a very special day for both of you. It's your first day at work as Field Research Assistants at Bamb'o Pokémon Research Labs. Your job will have you traveling across Tandor, observing and capturing many different kinds of Pokémon to help me with my research on Pokémon Elements. I have three Pokémon here that will aid you on your journey. Before you get your starters, though, you both will take the Pokémon Trainer Aptitude Test. Theo : Test?! I didn't study for any test! I thought you were gonna give us a rare, powerful Pokémon! Bamb'o : Now, now, don't worry... It's not the kind of test you have to study for. It's just a way to determine what kind of Pokémon Trainer you will be. Different starter Pokémon are better suited for different battling styles. A starter Pokémon will be your lifelong partner, so it's important for you to work well together! Theo : Yeah, yeah, I get it. Enough talking! I want to get my Pokémon! '' ''Bamb'o : Sheesh, kid, you're not very patient, are you? All right. If you want to know more about what's on the test before we begin, you can talk to my Aide. Now... Player, are you ready to take the Trainer Aptitude Test? '' ''If Player answer "Yes!" : Bamb'o : Excellent ! So, without further ado... When you encounter a new kind of Pokémon in the wild, what is your first reaction ? '' Regardless of the answer : ''Bamb'o : Very good, both of you. '' Theo : ''C'mon, that was easy! Give me a tougher one! '' ''Bamb'o : Okay... next question, then. Which of these TMs would you prefer to teach to your Pokémon? '' Regardless of the answer : Theo : Hey, professor... What's a TM, anyway? ''Bamb'o : Um... I'll tell you later. Let's move on with the next question, shall we? Which of the following Pokémon would win in an all-out battle? '' Regardless of the answer : Theo : Is it possible to fail this test? '' Bamb'o '': 'No, it isn't. Now, this is your final question, so answer it honestly! What is your motivation for becoming a Pokémon Trainer? '' Regardless of the answer : Theo : No question about it! I'm gonna be a Pokémon Master! An' nobody's gonna stand in my way! Bamb'o : '''Haha... I dig your spirit, kid! Well, that's it for the Trainer Aptitude Test. Now it's time to analyze your results... ... Okay, I finished my analysis! If Player gets the grass starter : Player... You seem to be a Trainer who likes to play it safe. Patience and endurance are your biggest assets. You know that the best things in life come to those who wait. For a Defensive trainer like you... Orchynx is the best pick! If Player gets the fire starter : ''Player... You seem to be a trainer who won't hesitate to go for what you want. You prefer to overwhelm your opponents with sheer force and firepower. The saying "the best defense is a good offense" is probably your mantra. You have a burning spirit within you that never ceases! For an Offensive trainer like you... Raptorch is the best pick! '' If Player gets the water starter : ''Player... You ''seem to be a trainer that is capable of many different strategies. You prefer to adapt to overcome challenges in your path. Your philosophy is probably to just "go with the flow". Your calm, rational approach will come to aid you in the future. For a Balanced trainer like you... ''Eletux is the best pick! '' Sprites Trivia *His name comes from "Bamboo", a type of Chinese stalk plant, following the main series' trend of naming professors after plants. Category:Characters Category:Professors Category:Male characters